Never The First Time Around
by Sanya Morgan
Summary: Edward's the new guy. Bella's 'miss popular' and taken. They become good friends and expect nothing more from each other. But what if during one of her friend's sleepovers, they play 7 mins. in heaven? Read to find out. All human!
1. I'm Used To It

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot. I guess I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

**I'm Used To It**

Oh, shit! Was this really the time?! No, it can't be 8:31 in the morning, I just couldn't afford another 'tardy' this month, because if I would then I'd have 5 hours of community service this weekend. Ugh. This is a living nightmare. I took a quick shower, put my normal jeans, a t-shirt and white sneakers. Damn! I am so screwed, I got my keys on the top drawer, ran out of out our lovely Victorian home, deliberately forgetting breakfast, and to my 2010 Jaguar XJ, which I got for my sweet sixteen just last week, which was also featured on MTV's 'My Super Sweet Sixteen'. No time for it now. Then I glanced at my watch, which read 8:53.

"I can do this!" I mumbled. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

Just as I was slamming the keys of my car into the ignition, my phone vibrated.

"I guess this is mom." I said out loud.

"Hello." I said, through the phone as I sped off to my school.

"Hey, sweetie! How's it going? I'm sorry I couldn't come home this weekend, I'm in Paris and I still have a lot of conferences to attend to," said my mom.

She was head of Swan Inc., which sold handbags, make-up, perfume, designer clothing, you name it, which was a real hit in Europe and America, even Alice, my BFF, whose dad was a rich businessman, trusted the brand. She actually said that it had the best clothes of the century. Okay, back to my current situation.

"Oh, that's okay mom," I'm used to it, I mentally added.

"So, when can you come home?" I asked my mother, hoping she could spend the next weekend here.

See, she was a really fun person to hang out with, even as a mother.

"Uhm. What was that? Sorry I missed it. It's just that I'm really busy right now. I'm sorry for ending the call so abruptly. I really am. I'll call you as soon as possible. Love you. Bye!" said my mom before ending the call.

"I love you too mom," I muttered, although I knew she wouldn't hear.


	2. Not My Type

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hmm. . .**

God loves me today! I thought to myself as I plopped down on my seat in Biology. Apparently, Mr. Varner wasn't here today. He had 'things' to attend to.

Way to go Mr. Varner!

Another good thing about this class was that neither Lauren nor Jessica was here, which made me extremely happy. If they were here right now, they'd be probably pestering me to death. See, I found them really annoying. But I still treated them with some respect. Everyone deserved respect, good or bad, rich or poor. Cheesy, I know. But let me introduce to you the word _reality_.

I put on my earphones and hit play on the iPod. Yay! Five Minutes To Midnight. This was one of my favorite songs, I really loved Boys Like Girls.

I was humming the tune, but since I couldn't contain it any longer when the chorus started, subconsciously, I sang out loud.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

When I opened my eyes, okay, since when did I close my eyes? They met amazed green ones, which obviously belonged to a stranger. I didn't know him yet, so I studied him.

He had green mesmerizing eyes, tousled bronze-like hair, prominent cheekbones, he was also muscular (but of course not as muscular as Emmett, my brother), but still. All in all, he was beautiful.

"Hey." He said, looking at me. He had the smoothest voice I have ever heard, somehow you could compare it to velvet.

Why did my heart quicken its pace? Uhm. Maybe I wasn't used to this degree of physical perfection that I now found it pretty intimidating.

Believe it or not, though he was pretty good looking, he wasn't my type. Sorry, I already had Mike, he had blonde hair with those piercing blue eyes. . . hmm. We were together since our Junior year, where he escorted me to my classes, since I still had no idea where the buildings were.

"Uhm. . . hey to you too?" Gosh, Bella. You are so lame. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Edward," he raised his hand for me to shake. And so I did.

His hands were soft and smooth, like silk. And they were warm and comfortable.

"Bella," I said. Finally, something that made sense.

"I heard you singing, and your voice is incredible. Did you take up voice lessons or something?" he said, letting go.

"Uhh. . . no, not really. Thanks by the way," was my ingenious reply.

"Oh, so you're a Boys Like Girls fan, huh?" he asked, playfully.

"Yeah. Apparently I am. I listen to them all the time. I've been to a lot of their concerts and they sure as hell know what the word 'rock' means." I replied with enthusiasm.

We talked for the whole Biology period and found out a lot about each other. He was a real good listener, someone whom you could talk to. These times, I believe people like that were rare. I had a good feeling that we were going to be great friends.

By the way, he came all the way from Alaska with his family, turned out to be, he had a sister named Rosalie, whom, according to him was a shopaholic and was vain sometimes but all in all, she was a pretty great person. I hope she gets to be in one of my classes.

_Brrring!_

The bell rang. For the first time in my life, I called that bad news.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch! We'll save a seat for you and your sister." I called to him as I hurriedly, I don't know for what reason, got out the door.

"Thanks Bells, see yah!" he shouted.

A lot of people looked my way with confusion written all over their features. Looking at them made my face wrinkle in confusion, too. What did I do wrong?

Hmm. . . I guess I'll have to wait for lunch.

**Please please please review. Reviews make me happy! ******

**A/N: Yes, the 2 Alice's are different. Haha. I forgot to let Bella mention that, sorry.**


	3. The NotSoEventful Lunch

**A/N: I guess I'm getting you all confused, sorry. I know in the first chapter I introduced Alice as Bella's best friend. But what I didn't know was that I mentioned Alice again on the second chap, but not as Bella's best friend, but as Edward's sister. That should've been Rosalie. Thank you 'Dayumm-Sam' for pointing that out! :) **

**Gosh, I'm getting so messed up. . . **

**Uhm, this chapter is sort of a filler. Nothing too important.. Sorry. I'm still thinking things out. :)**

* * *

APOV (Alice's)

_Lunchtime! It's lunchtime! Oooh, it's lunchtime. . . _I hummed as I skipped to the cafeteria, hand in hand with Rose_. _

Yipee! I could now introduce Rose to Bella. Oooh. We're gonna be great friends! Rosie loves shopping, and so do I. Bella? Not much, though she basically had unlimited money! Ridiculous, I know! But she still went shopping whenever I gave her my irresistible puppy dog eyes. She always fell for that. She was so easy. . .

We were now at the cafeteria and I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Yes, I know I am hyperactive but, who cares?! I am who I am! Jazzy still loves me, right? And my family and friends? Along with Bella, Rose, Emmett and the rest of the student body? Right?

_Stop it Alice, this is getting absurd! _Goodness, how could I be like that?!

Anyway, we turned out to be one of the first few people here. Hmm. I skipped to the 'popular' table, which was the largest and found at the center of the whole cafeteria, no need for searching.

And now we wait. . .

"Hey Rose, wanna go shopping this Saturday?" I asked Rosalie, not too loudly.

I looked up at her, she was in front of her mirror, fixing her hair and make-up. Does she still need to do that? She already knew she was perfect!

"Rose, hey Roooose!" I called a little more louder, wagging my small hand in front of her pretty little face.

Goodness! She still didn't notice me. Was my hand really _that_ small not to get noticed?

Catching my newly red-manicured nails while I was frantically trying to get Rosalie's attention, I subconsciously studied my nails, judging if it was a bad color or not, the contrast actually looked brilliant, my blood red nails against my pale fingers. I admired it for a while, losing track of time.

_Well, maybe green would look better on it, or black? Uhm..._

When I snapped out of it, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, so. . .

"Rose!!!" I called loudly. That's when I noticed almost all the students were already in the cafeteria, lining up, looking at me, eating lunch, looking at me and looking at me!

Okay, maybe that was a little too loud. Heheh.

Anyway, they all called, "Hey Alice!" Hmm. . . the advantages of being popular. If I were a normal student that would just be so embarrassing, I'd have to go hide in the janitor's closet and skip my afternoon classes.

"Hey guys!" I called back. Without waiting for the response, my head snapped to Rosalie's direction.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"I said, wanna go shopping this weekend?" I asked, and she squealed, "Eeep!"

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered.

Then, the most brilliant idea popped into my head. This was going to be a great weekend.

"I was thinking about something, and… wannagiveBellaamakeover, or in other words– wannaplayBella-Barbie?" I asked.

"Wuh? Slow down things a bit. Will yah? I didn't get a word you said." Rose complained.

As if right on cue, Bella, Emmett and another hot guy (hot, but not my kind of guy) plopped down on their seats and greeted me and Rose with "Hey, Alice, Rose!" except for the new guy that said to Rosalie, "Hey dear sister."

Oh, so this was Rose's brother, the guy with the looks, body, and brains. Wow, this guy was Bella's type, except for his hair that needed to be blonde, and his eyes were to be blue, like Mike's. Bella's long-time boyfriend, who was real popular too, because of the fact that he was a jock.

Like us, he sat on the popular table, too.

But I don't know what was up with him today, he was late.

But if I were Bella, I'd dump Mike for this guy! Haha… Well, maybe a time will come when things won't work out between them and she'll go running to Rose's brother.

"Hey, I'm Edward," he introduced and shook each of our hands. Edward, nice. . . it sounded like it was from a 16th century novel.

"Nice to meet you, you're Rosalie's brother right? Though you guys look like complete strangers when seen together." I said and hugged him tightly. At first he was surprised by my enthusiasm but at the end he kind of hugged me back.

"We're gonna be great friends!" I said as I let go.

"Uhhmm… okay?" he said skeptically.

"Don't be silly! Of course we are. In fact, we could start now!!!" I shouted the last part, which obviously made almost the whole student population turn our way.

Then I started bombarding him with unthinkable questions and a little too personal stuff.

He was getting apologetic looks sometimes from Rose, Em, and Bella. I also noticed Emmett and Rose were kinda having their own little world. Hmm, the attraction. I was absolutely positive that they liked each other, from their body language, definitely.

I bet they'd become an item before Saturday.

Bella was bored, I could see it on the look on her face, who wouldn't? She was so easy to read, sometimes it felt like her thoughts were written on her forehead for everyone to read. I could also see that she was waiting for me to dismiss my 'interview' with Edward.

I guess she had something to say.

When I was done with my little interview, the bell rang, just in time.

_Sorry, Bells. _I thought.

OH! I forgot, I was supposed to tell Rosie my little plan with Bella and Edward, though I knew Bella had Mike, ugh. Mike would never be half the man Edward was!

Maybe later, before getting home...


	4. Angela's Call and Alice's Lifeline

**Chapter Four**

BPOV

_I wonder where Angela is today... _I said mentally, as I pulled the keys out of the ignition once I was surrounded by the evergreen bushes of our estate.

Apparently, she wasn't here all day. I looked for her after lunch, we were supposed to have Algebra together. And, no call or SMS! This was so not Angela-like...

_Maybe she was busy with something and she just lost her phone_. I thought, trying, for once, to be optimistic.

Then, my phone vibrated. The call was from Angela. Thank God! She got me so worried!

"Hey, Ang! Where were you?" I asked a little too fast, my voice filled with concern.

"Uhm... I can't tell you through the phone. It may be a little too long, so, mind if we meet at the park in 30?" she said, cautiously.

"Sure, Ang. Meet you there," was my reluctant response.

"Mmmkay," she said, then hung up.

APOV

Whew! Thank God I managed to catch up with Rosalie, I needed to tell her about my little plan with Bella and her brother. I was absolutely positively certain that after this makeover, they would be far from friends. I'd treat this makeover as if it were my lifeline. And about Mike? I was pretty sure he was cheating on Bella, I couldn't just quite tell her that, 'coz she loved Mike, it was real, not just a cheerleader-quarterback kind of attraction. Unfortunately, Mike couldn't just feel the same.

Once I caught him at Starbucks with this platinum bonde, never-endingly flirting with each other, with their peppermint frapuccinos barely sipped. And, the worst part of this was that it was the day he cancelled his movie with Bella. She was so looking forward to spending the day with Mike because they barely had time for each other.

Ugh! Mike was a man-whore! I had to make Edward fall for her. I just had to...

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I ran out of ideas so that was all I could manage. I'm experiencing writer's block, and we have this test in Algebra and another practical for Music. So I guess I'll have tutoring sessions and I won't get to write much this weekend. Thanks for everything guys and reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

**P.S. I'm 13 and very busy with other things. Again, reviews make my day! Just click that button below, is that too much to ask for!? lol.**


End file.
